


Super Lady Luck

by isurani



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, gavroche is here too there just isn't a tag for it, i don't know what rating this would be so just watch out i guess, i love the quantic kids okay, pv world is a fucking mess, pv world is darker than the one we know and love, world shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurani/pseuds/isurani
Summary: Bridgette Cheng misses the Quantic Kids. That she knows. But all that power had to go somewhere. And that somewhere is what she doesn't know.In which the world we all know and love may not be too different than the world we don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO INCASE YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY PV CHILDREN  
> \- Bridgette Cheng is the kind of agreed upon name for PV Marinette? I have no idea how this happened but I'm rolling with it  
> \- Felix is the old Chat Noir, a piece of shit, and I miss him. Adrien's better, but I miss this asshat.  
> \- The Quantic Kids were a superhero team that kinda did shit, but they never made it past concept art. Their members were Melodie, Sparrow, Kid Mime, Gavroche, and Mercury.  
> \- Clover is just my name for PV Tikki due to the lack of dots on her. She's more of a "spirit of good luck" than a kwami.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Bridgette was falling. Falling fast, by the looks of it.  
  
But there it was, the shining butterfly, sickly purple and green shining beneath its wings, and she could do it, she could catch it just if she fell fast enough-  
  
"I've got you, papillon!" There it was, she had the light swirling around her arm, her spots and hair ribbons blinding white-!  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
A quick jolting, burning pain in her arm, and Chat Noir was in her face, a railing between them. Bridgette could see too clearly the cold fire in his eyes.  
  
"For the last time, you are not dying for Papillon!"  
  
Bridgette - no, Ladybug, that had been her name before this, she had to stick with it - stared Chat Noir down.  
  
"I can heal it. You know I can. If I do, we could fix all this!" She gestured at the battered tower around them with her free arm, an unearthly still block of Paris below.  
  
"If you fall from the Eiffel Tower nothing gets fixed, my lady." Chat Noir glared, ears twitching.  
  
Ladybug looked down. The corrupted butterfly flapped its wings almost mockingly, dissolving into a streak of light.  
  
"It's getting away," she muttered.  
  
"I can see that," Chat Noir stated. "It's most likely returning to Papillon. So what? He's spied on us a bit more." He clasped her hand with his other arm, pulling Ladybug to the railing before she got her own grip on the edge.  
  
"Thank you, Chat," she sighed, looking over her shoulder once again. "I'm glad we took care of the Mime, but-"  
  
"But he got away," finished Chat. "You say this every time, my lady. As long as the powers become the butterflies we can't tell who he is. Or even _if_ there is a “he” and it isn’t just Papillion. We just have to wait until we seem him again." He scowled at that. Ladybug knew he was really reassuring himself more than he was reassuring her.  
  
"I wish we could fix this."  
  
Chat did not have a response to that straight away, Ladybug noted as she rested on the balcony floor.  
  
Beep, beep, beep. Four minutes.  
  
"Running out of time," she said, looking at no one.  
  
"Right," echoed Chat, staring at his ring. The flashing red crystal in the center mirrored Ladybug's earrings.  
  
White light gathered around her hands, Ladybug pushed herself up onto the railing, poised to take off.  
  
"Ladybug." She sent a quizzical look at Chat Noir. "Don't fall," he smirked.  
  
"I'm too lucky for that," she laughed. "But...take care, Chat." A genuine smile crossed her face for the first time in a while as she took off, leaping to the next building, good luck ensuring her safety.

No attempt at a kiss this time, she noted. With the kids depowered, she supposed she needed him more than ever. _Paris_ needed him more than ever.  
Their partnership was still struggling, but after these past few months they couldn’t risk losing either of them. Melodie and the others would have agreed.

Ladybug tore her mind away from Melodie, and lept across the rooftops. She only had three minutes to return home.

\-------------

Bridgette Cheng was absolutely exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and never wake up again.

But there was school to go to, homework to do, patrol to go on, _lies to tell_ , and she would have to eat at some point.

When had her life got this hectic?

“Ladybug..!” And that made her eyes snap open. There was Clover, shimmering red, eyes wide and concerned.

“Clove, keep it down. I’ve told you a million times to just call me Bridgette, anyway!” She said the last part with a smile, attempting to remedy her harsh tone. It wasn’t even six am.

“Right, right,” Clover agreed absentmindedly, flitting around her room, nothing more than a streak of red.

“Is something wrong?” Bridgette sat herself up, wincing at the pain from her arm. Chat was not gentle in anything that he did, and this was no exception.

“Yes,” came the response. Bridgette blanched, one hand already to her earrings. Two. On consecutive days.

And she was the lucky one.

“No, no no. Not Papillon this time. Just...something’s off.” Clover had always been distant, friendly to Bridgette and helpful (she had always known more than Chat and she had Clover to thank for that) yet forgetful and dreamy at times. Bridgette had never doubted that she meant well, but when she forgot that she was supposed to be hiding in Bridgette’s bag everything usually went downhill.

“Oh.” Bridgette let her hand fall, slipping her arm back under the covers of her bed.  

Clover was staring out the window, shimmering red light casting an uneasy atmosphere around Bridgette’s room.

Beep beep beep.

Bridgette whipped her head around, looking at her legs, her chest, her ears -

She wasn’t Ladybug. That was her school alarm. It had been a while since she had slept right through it, hadn’t it?

“Okay,” she sighed. “Okay, let’s do this.”

She pulled herself out of bed, turning on her lights, pulling on clothes and packing school supplies in an almost zombie-like manner. Clover didn’t move from the window.

Grabbing a brush, Bridgette tied red ribbons around a sloppily-made bun, but she didn’t care about her appearance today.

 _What about Félix? What if he sees you like this?_ Her thoughts whispered to her. Bridgette blinked. _He won’t care,_ she decided. Something about that felt wrong. Sick, almost. But she was too tired to really think about it.

“Come on, Clover,” she smiled. It was a large, fake smile, but Clover smiled back. Large black eyes dissolved into red light, hopping into Bridgette’s bag.

“Bridgette!” came the yell from the stairwell outside. “You’re going to be late!”  
“Of course,” Bridgette muttered, looking down at the clock. “And I even woke up this time…!”

The townhouse seemed undisturbed from the outside. Brightly colored, cheerful, yet quiet. That changed as Bridgette ran out from the front door, a croissant in her hand, a red umbrella in the other, and a secret fairy in her bag. The red ribbon whipped her face in the cold air, black sneakers pounding against the pavement. Bridgette shoved her croissant in her mouth, clasping her now free hand around the umbrella.

Something’s off, said Clover in her mind. Something’s off. Not Papillion, but something’s _wrong_.

All that she could focus on was purple and green. Purple flowers, green leaves, purple embers, green light-

Bridgette froze.

No, no no. Any minute now, any minute now. There’d be a pillar of purple light, green around it, that _awful laughter_ , that butterfly in the sky she never wanted to see again, and then the screams would start -

Everything was telling Bridgette to move, to turn into Ladybug. But the world was just frozen.

White flowers, white leaves, white embers, white light. Bridgette’s earrings glinted.

Melodie was here. Which meant the other Quantic Kids were there too.

Bridgette took one step and her world went black.

\---------

“-Ladybug? Ladybug, are you…?”

Clover was in her face.

“Clover, we’re in public, someone could see you-!” The spirit in question tilted her head, red light illuminating in the dark.

The dark?  
“You fell asleep again.” Clover clasped her hands together at that.

Bridgette glanced down. There was a shirt, a messy bun, and some clothes she had literally fallen asleep on top of.

It was a dream.

Bridgette took a deep breath. A dream. Bridgette could still see it in her mind, _Melodie dancing and playing her flute around the pillar of horrible light, white creeping up and enveloping the glow and Papillon’s minion, corruption flowing off them like waves._  
_“It’s not working,” Ladybug would shout, and Melodie would nod, her purifying flute becoming a sword of pure light. She couldn’t keep her eyes on the girl, for Mercury had a hand on her arm and a smirk on his face, and they were going faster than Ladybug thought possible-_

“You said something was off,” Bridgette stated, looking at Clover straight in her shining eyes.

“Yes.”

“Do you know what it is?”

Clover blinked once. Twice. Three times, and Bridgette had pretty much given up on getting her answer when the spirit spoke up.

“You know how the Quantic Kids lost their powers?”

She didn’t need reminding. Bridgette nodded. It had been a lot easier fighting with all of them by her and Chat Noir’s side.

Allegra wouldn’t even speak to her right now.

“All that energy had to go somewhere, Bridgette.”

Clover never called her Bridgette. She gave the teen a nervous smile.

White light. White embers.

“There’s something happening to this world,” Clover said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I can feel it.”

“Clover-”

“I can feel it, Bridgette.”

\------

“Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!” Ladybug turned to grin at the crowd and thrust her yoyo up in the air, a hand still on the polka-dotted center.

A second, and white poured out of the center, butterflies flitting into the sky from where they came.

White embers and white light followed.

And with a look at Chat Noir, Ladybug leapt up into the sky.


End file.
